Gone with the Gallade
by Arraine Storm
Summary: When Genet is confronted by her Gallade about a rumor he heard, does she tell the truth or deny everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Genet couldn't sleep. She stared at the roof of her tent for answers to her troubled sleep.

She thought of recent events; like how she had just turned eighteen two days ago. The number two stuck in her mind as she remembered that she had not visited home in two years and how worried her parents might be. She ran her fingers through her green shoulder length hair and sighed with resentment that she had cut it so short.  
It used to be long and flowing; _'I cut it for him_.' She reminded herself. _'I cut it because I hoped he would like it_.' In the humid weather it would kink up and would never cooperate.

The frigid winter air was drafting in through the thin tent and Genet shivered, knowing she was not going to get any sleep she quietly slipped her petite body out of her sleeping bag and her tent; she snuck across the newly fallen snow careful not to awaken any of her pokemon that had chosen to sleep out in the snow rather than their pokeballs because supposedly the cold was "refreshing".

She paused to gaze at the brilliant beings that rested in the freezing weather. The fire had died down to the embers that still sent off a warm amber glow across the pokemon's bodies.  
Her Empoleon, Emmet, was on his back with his arms wildly spread out; left of him was her Loppuny Lucy, who was wrapped in her cotton like ears and holding her knees; next to her was Abby the Absol, who had her face scrunched up clearly unhappy to be so cold; then there was Nina the Ninetales, she was resting her head on her front paws while her lower half was twisted in a position that Genet couldn't imagine comfortable; right from her was Ralph the Richu, he was on his stomach twitching as if chasing something; finally was Gale the Gallade.

Genet's heart jumped when she realized that he wasn't there. Her eyes dashed across the landscape searching for any signs that he had got up and left.  
'_Gale_? _Gale_!' she frantically called via thought.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and another one across her mouth before she could scream out for help.

'_Where could you possibly be going at a time like this_?' a deep, smooth, sexy voice entered her head.  
'_I-I couldn't sleep_.' She stammered. Gale released her mouth but kept a firm hold on her shoulder and Genet was painfully aware of it.  
'_Isn't cold to be out here in a nightdress though_?' he wondered. Genet gave herself a once over and was surprised to find that she had forgotten a coat.  
'_I thought a walk would do me good_.' She shied away from discussing her attire. Gale lightened his grip on her shoulder to stand beside her.

His striking red eyes scanned the area before turning to Genet and stating that he was going with her. Genet's heart pounded at the thought of being alone with him in the forest. Gale led the way as they followed the trail they had used that day. Genet wasn't keen to night but the moon was so bright and full that it was almost as if the sun were out.

Gale veered right and Genet followed now aware that she was losing her sense of direction. He finally stopped in a tiny clearing covered in snow, the moon beams reflecting and making the snow sparkle. She gazed in wonder at the simple beauty.  
She was aware that Gale was watching her do so; '_Did you freeze over there_?' she joked.  
'_Genet_…' Genet stopped and spun to look at him, he was averting his eyes to not meet hers and was watching a single Volebeat fly among the branches of the trees. She had no idea what he was being shy about, it wasn't like him.  
'_What is it Gale_?' she said stepping toward him. He took a step back.  
Now she was worried, '_Tell me_.' He closed his eyes then met her gaze; she stopped herself from gasping about how his wonderful eyes were so full of worry and curiosity.

'_Genet; the others and I have been talking. And every once in a while they joke about how you look at me, they tell me that you act strange around me_.' Genet felt herself go ridged.  
He went on, '_So I started observing you myself and reading your thoughts_.' Genet knew what was coming next; she knew somehow he would find out.  
'_Genet_…._do you_…._have feelings for me_?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Genet was shocked by his directness, she cursed the others for talking about her but somehow she knew they did anyway. Surely there would be rumors going round about the two of them if they didn't return before they woke up.

She bowed her head in embarrassment trying to hide her blushing face. 'It's ok if you do.' Gale said. She froze, 'W-what are you talking about? Feelings? Psh…' she blundered. She glanced up into Gale's red eyes and was shocked to find him blushing as well. She was curious about what was going through his head but if they were to confess feelings to each other it wasn't to be here, not now. She turned to leave but the ever so fast Gale was in front of her. 'Let me leave.' She said. 'No, not until you tell me.' 'There's nothing to tell!' she screamed. Gale seemed taken aback but remained where he was; he cupped his hand around her face and lifted it to look into her eyes.

He expected her to have a cold, harsh expression considering Genet had a strong personality; instead she was blushing and tears were rolling down her face. 'L-let me leave.' She struggled to relieve herself of his strong hold. He lowered his mouth to her ear and Genet shivered. 'You cut your hair; you cut it for me.' Genet was frozen to the spot trying not to think of anything. Gale was concerned when she didn't move or think, he didn't even think she was breathing at this point. After a moment of silence she nodded. 'You don't like it.' She sighed. 'I do like it. I'm flattered that you would do that for me.' She shook her head in silent sniffles.

Gale was worried that he was causing her too much strain on her emotions but he had to know the truth. He walked past her to watch the Volebeat again he found the glow comforting. He was silent, as well as Genet; clearly she had nothing to say at this point. He knew she had feelings for him; he just had to get her to admit it. 'Genet do you- He stopped cold, she was gone! He frantically looped the clearing searching for any sign of her. 'Genet!' he called as he realized that her footprints were leading toward the actual forest. "Genet!" he used his voice to call this time as he stared to run after her.

Genet didn't know where she was going; she didn't care. As long as she got away from Gale…he had been so close… 'No!' she slapped herself mentally. She had to leave, but it was so cold. She stopped to look back; she clearly hadn't gotten far and was sure Gale was on his way. She stared running again, only to run into a tree. 'That wasn't there before….right?' she was so confused. She heard Gale running and getting rapidly closer. She struggled to get up and force herself to run. But the snow was comforting against her skin and she couldn't help lying down.

Gale was losing time as the snow had started coming down harder, covering up the footprints that led him to Genet. "Genet!" he called over and over. He didn't see her and was defiantly frantic. "Genet!"

Genet heard a faint, "Gallade! Gallade!" It was Gale… "Gale…" she whispered weakly trying to lift herself up.

Gale saw her and rushed over as fast as his feet would allow. 'Genet!' he cried. She was covered in snow and was shivering violently. 'Gale, it's cold.' She said. She was pale, almost as pale as himself which was bad; and she was chilled to the bone. She was breathing slower every second and her heart race had dropped greatly since she ran off. He lifted her in his arms and he felt a surge of a feeling he had never felt before. Could it be…? There's no way…

He ignored it and ran to the campsite. Genet was struggling to stay awake he could feel her conscious leaving her. He had to hurry, "Everyone wake up!" he yelled as he saw the camp.

The pokemon jumped up and they smirked when they saw Gale carrying Genet. "What's the matter Gale?" snorted Ralph. "Genet drag you into the forest?" Gale gave him a look that told him to shut up. "She's catching hypothermia." He said quietly looking at her. "Well don't stand there!" Lucy said jumping up and down. "Let's get her to the poke center!" 'Soon...' he thought to Genet, 'You'll be ok soon."


End file.
